1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage table. More particularly, this invention relates to a massage table which includes improved design in mounting of the massage rollers.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,043, issued Feb. 26, 1980, on "Massage Table Drive System", a massage table is shown having a flat lounge top which is moved back and forth over a massage mechanism. The message mechanism includes a pair of parallel triangular plates, across the corners of which are grooved massage rollers which are adapted to contact the patient in an area extending from high between the shoulders to the lumber region. The triangular plates are rotatable so that the grooved rollers move in an arc against the upper body portion of the patient.
A patent search was conducted on the present invention and the following additional U.S. patents were uncovered in the search.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date ______________________________________ 3,279,462 S. Niquet 10/18/66 3,289,673 B. J. Russo 12/06/66 3,882,856 Heuser et al 5/13/75 4,198,962 McCauley 4/22/80 4,373,516 Masuda et al 2/15/83 4,425,910 Meiller 1/17/84 4,506,660 Curran 3/26/85 ______________________________________
Masuda et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,516, has spring loaded rollers mounted on a solid axle.
Heuser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,856, shows solid rollers with grooves for the spinous process for the spine.
The remaining patents require no comment.